Masih di Musim White Album
by Himeisya Aozora
Summary: Setelah 7 tahun Kazusa pergi dari Jepang, meninggalkan cintanya yaitu Haruki di sana. Apakah perasaan mereka masih sama? Apakah Setsuna dan Haruki masih menjalin hubungan cinta? Langsng saja baca. Oneshoot.


**Masih di Musim White Album**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satsuna pov.**

Penerbangan menuju Venna telah lepas landas membawa sosok Touma Kazusa didalamnya. Haruki hanya mampu menatap sendu kepergian Kazusa, dengan Setsuna yang masih setia di sampingnya.

"Haruki-kun, kita pulang"

"Pulanglah, aku ingin tetap disini"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan disini, berada di sampingmu"

"Hm"

'Haruki-kun' aku hanya bisa diam di sampingnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat kepergian Kazusa membuatku menyadari, karena akulah kami terluka. Aku yang menginginkan kami bertiga bersama, tapi aku juga yang membuat kami berpisah. Seharusnya aku tak perlu masuk di antara mereka, seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Haruki-kun, seharusnya aku tidak egois, seharusnya mereka bisa bersama. Aku salah, aku tidak benar-benar bisa membuat Haruki mencintaiku, dan lihatlah sekarang, wajah itu hanya ada kesedihan, dan itu karena aku egois. Aku tidak bisa menggantikan Kazusa di hati Haruki-kun, tidak satu pun.

 **Satsuna pov. end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kazusa pov.**

"Hiks...hiks... Haruki..." aku tak tahu kenapa air mata ini terus mengalir, bahkan setelah pesawat yang ku terbangi ini mendarat. Ibu berusaha menenangkanku, tapi perasaan sesak ini tidak juga mereda.

"Jika kau ingin kembali, kembalilah sayang... Jangan sampai ada penyesalan" suara sang Ibu mengalihkan atensi Kazusa.

"Tidak, ini keinginanku, selama ini aku ingin tinggal bersama Ibu, dan sekarang terwujud" Kazusa mengusap air matanya, memberikan senyum kecil pada ibunya.

"Dengan menyiksa hatimu?"

"Tak apa bu, aku juga tak ingin semakin melukai Setsuna jika aku disana"

"Bukankah Setsuna-chan minta maaf padamu, ia mengalah, dan merelakan Haruki untukmu"

"Apa Ibu fikir Setsuna bisa seperti itu? Aku tahu dia sangat terluka, apalagi saat aku berciuman dengan Haruki. Aku tak ingin melukai sahabat pertamaku bu"

"Ya ibu mengerti" Yuoko memeluk anak gadisnya itu, mengusap punggung rapuh itu.

"Sekarang kita pulang, kita mulai semua dari awal, dari sini"

"Hm'm"

.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Aku tak bisa mengatakan selama 7 tahun yang ku lalui ini mudah. Meninggalkan jepang, meninggalkan orang ku cintai, meninggalkan hatiku disana. Hari-hari yang ku lewati sangat sulit, apalagi saat bayang-bayang Haruki datang menghantuiku. Kenangan-kenanganku saat bersamanya, saat ia yang selalu mengganggu tidurku, saat ia yang begitu sabar menghadapiku, saat ia memberiku sebuah buku padaku, saat aku mengajarinya bermain gitar, saat ia merawatku saat demam, saat kami berciuman, dan melakukan itu. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya, karena aku tak ingin melupakannya. Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak melupakannya, meskipun ia bukan bagian masa depanku, aku akan tetap mengingatnya.

Dan kini, aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, aku akan menerima kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuknya.

"Touma Kazusa!"

"KAZUSA-san!" semenjak aku turun dari pesawat, banyak orang yang mengenalku. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena aku telah berhasil menjadi pianist terkenal. Usahaku selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Aku membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman, beberapa media turut memotretku.

"Kazusa-san, apakah Anda akan tinggal di Jepang cukup lama?"

"Ya mungkin, aku akan tinggal di Jepang"

"Dengar-dengar anda kemari karena kekasih anda? Apakah benar?"

"Apakah itu artis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan anda?"

"Iie itu tidak benar, kami hanya berteman. Lagipula aku ingin tinggal di negeriku yang indah ini"

"Apakah anda berniat berkarier di sini?"

"Iya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya tour ke luar negeri"

"Saya permisi, jemputan saya telah tiba"

"Terima kasih atas waktunya Kazusa-sama" aku memasuki mobilku, menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran. Besok adalah natal, apakah kami bisa bertemu kembali? Menepati janji yang tak bisa kutepati selama ini?

Aku menatap ke luar jendela mobil, langit yang mulai menjatuhkan butir-butir putih ke bumi. Membuatku kembali teringat kejadian di mana saat itu aku baru pulang, dan ia datang memelukku. Masih teringat jelas di bawah butiran putih itu ia menciumku. Aku tersenyum membayangkan saat itu, saat di mana aku menghianati Setsuna. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat siluet seseorang yang ku kenal.

"Ossan tolong berhenti" mobil kami menepi di tepi jalan, aku masih memperhatikan pria yang tadi, dan benar itu dirinya, itu pria yang sama yang aku pikirkan tadi. Dia tampak lebih dewasa, ia membawa setelan jas putih yang membua ia lebih berkarisma. Aku membuka kaca mobilku, aku ingin memanggilnya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padanya. Namun aku urung memanggilnya saat tak sengaja aku melihat wanita berambut cokelat terang itu menghampiri Haruki sambil menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil. Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh saat menyaksikan anak laki-laki itu didendong Haruki, ia bisa melihat bagaimana mereka terlihat sangat bahagia disana.

"Setsuna, seharusnya aku tak perlu datang ke Jepang lagi" aku mengusap air mataku kasar, menatap mereka dengan senyum penuh luka. Pada akhirnya Haruki tetap memilih Setsuna, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia menungguku yang tak jelas ini. Setsuna lebih segalanya dariku, ia mencintai Haruki, ia selalu ada untuk Haruki.

"Bodoh, semoga kalian bahagia" Aku menutup kaca mobilku, melihat terakhir kalinya pada keluarga kecil itu. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Setsuna.

"Ossan, kita pergi, saya mau istirahat"

"Ha'i, Ojou-sama" mobil kami segera melaju di tengah jalan raya.

Aku terbelalak kaget saat tak sangaja mataku bertemu pandang pada sosok yang tak kuduga kehadirannya. Mata itu merah dan sembab, aku dapat melihat jelas air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tapi saat aku ingin mengucap namanya, kaca itu tertutup, dan tak lama mobil itupun melaju.

"Setsuna, ada apa?"

"Kazusa, tadi aku melihatnya"

"Dimana?" Haruki melihat sekeliling namun nihil

"Sesaat tadi ia masih ada di sini, tapi ia pergi dengan mobil hitam"

"Ke arah mana?" aku menunjuk ke arah mobil yang membawa Kazusa pergi. Ketika Haruki ingin segera mengejar Kazusa, Kou menahan dirinya dengan memegang ujung jasnya. Haruki melihat wajah kecil Kou yang penuh harap padanya, kemudian ia menatapku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya, aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai memanas, ada cairan yang ingin keluar. Aku melihat dengan lembut ia melepas tangan mungil itu dari jasnya, dan Ia segera bergegas pergi mengejar Kazusa dengan mobilnya.

"Rasanya de javu" aku mengusap air mataku seraya melihat kepergian Haruki

"Kaa-chan?"

"Iya sayang?" aku menatap putra semata wayangku itu

"Doijoubu ka?" aku tersenyum mendengar putra kecilku mengkhawatikanku

"Doijoubu, sebaiknya kita menunggu Tou-chan di dalam"

"Ha'i" aku menatap jalanan yang dilewati Haruki, aku harap ia dapat menemukan Kazusa, dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

 **Kazusa pov. end**

.

.

.

Haruki melajukan mobilnya cepat, mencari-cari keberadaan mobil yang ditumpangi Kazusa, jika tidak salah lihat ia tadi melihat mobil sedan hitam metalik berhenti di depannya, tepatnya di pinggir jalan depan cafe tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Kazusa, dimana kau?"

"Sudah sekian lama kau tak ke sini, dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja?" Haruki mencoba menghubungi ponsel wanita itu, yang tak mungkin masih sama dengan 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa salahnya ia berharap, selama ini ia hanya bisa mengirim pesan dan kerinduannya ke nomor itu, yang tak pernah sekali pun mendapat balasan.

"Kazusa Touma, kau membuatku gila selama ini Kazusa"

"Aku ingin berhenti beharap, mencoba tidak mencari dirimu, tapi lihat, kau selalu menemukanku lebih dulu"

"7 tahun kau menghilang, meninggalkanku begitu saja di sini. Kau membuatku gila Kazusa Touma" Haruki melajukan mobilnya cepat, membela jalan yang cukup lengang. Hingga mobilnya ia hentikan di depan rumah sosok wanita yang ia kejar tadi, ia melihat mbil hitam tadi memasuki perkarangan rumah itu.

"Kazusa" panggil Haruki yang melihat Kazusa baru turun dari mobil sedannya.

"KAZUSA!" teriak Haruki seraya keluar dari mobil, berlari dan menerjang wanita berponi rata itu"

"H-haruki?" Kazusa menatap tak percaya pada pria yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Kazusa"

"Hentikan, hentikan Haruki, jangan lagi, kumohon" Kazusa mendorong tubuh Haruki dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku menunggumu, aku selalu menantimu, aku mencintaimu Kazusa"

"Jangan buat aku jadi gadis yang egois lagi, jangan buat aku menyakiti Setsuna lagi"

"Apa maksudmu Kazusa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denga Setsuna"

"Tentu saja ada, hiks kalian telah berkeluarga, kau sua..." CUP. Haruki mencium bibir Kazusa lembut, memegang tengkuk Kazusa untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Setelah cukup lama, Haruki melepas pagutanya, ia lihat gadis yang menunduk dengan nafas terengah itu.

"Hiks, hiks" Haruki terkejut saat melihat Kazusa semakin menangis terisak

"Tenanglah... Kazusa, aku dan Setsuna sudah tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya berteman" Haruki memeluk Kazusa lembut.

"Lalu anak itu, anak yang kau gendong itu?" Haruki tersenyum melihat gadis itu yang ternyata sedang dilanda cemburu. Tenyata perasaannya masih sama seperti apa yang ku rasa.

"Setsuna adalah istri Ketaya, mereka menikah tiga tahun lalu setelah mereka selesai kuliah. Dan anaknya itu bernama Ko, dia cukup dekat denganku"

.

.

.

"Sayang maaf aku terlambat" seorang pria berjas hitam itu duduk di bangku sebah kafe yang tersisa di meja itu.

"Tou-chan, tadi Ko beltemu Haluki-ji"

"Oh ya, lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Haluki-ji langsung pelgi, padahal Ko masih ingin bermain dengan Haluki-jisan"

"Kasihan anak Tou-chan"

"Tadi aku melihat Kazusa, jadi Haruki mengejarnya"

"Dia telah kembali?" Setsuna mengangguk, sebuah air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Ketaya seraya mengusap air mata itu.

"Aku tidak apa, aku merasa senang, akhirnya Kazusa kembali, aku sudah cukup melihat banyaknya penderitaan Haruki-kn karenaku"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, jika mereka memang terikat benang merah, pasti mereka akan disatukan" Ketaya memeluk lembut istrinya itu

"Iya, arigatou Ketaya-kun" (Oh ya apa tidak ada yang mengingatkan bahwa disana ada anak kecil yang melihat?)

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku" Haruki menatap penuh penyesalan pada Kazusa, andai aktu dapat kembali, 7 tahun ini, mereka tidak akan semenderita ini.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf" Kazusa memeluk erat Haruki, menikmati kehangatan di tengah salju yang mulai turun. Masih di bawah salju seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan itu. Musim White album yang membawa mereka bersama.

.

.

.

 **Sekian**

 **Dan terima kasih, mau membaca ceritaku.**

 **salam kenal dariku ^_^V**

 **Jangan lupa revie dan favoritenya...**

 **Himeisya Aozora**


End file.
